Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dulu? Pergi kemana 'Sekarang? Masa depan ini lahir dari mana? Semuanya bergerak tanpa berubah. Bergerak meninggalkan kata 'belakang', dan kata 'belakang' mengikutinya dari bayangan. Selanjutnya? Future AU, Android!Konoha, MultiChap, Mainly KonoEne, other pairing as support. Warning(s) inside.


**Warning(s) : **Future AU, Android!Konoha Humanoid!Ene, Probably-OOC, Gaje, typo, abal bin ajaib(?), **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Ini Future AU, bisa dibilang kelanjutan Outer Science, atau Route lain yang terbentuk di kepala Author. Singkatnya, Loop-Time versi saya. Yang berarti fanfic ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan plot asli KagePro.  
**

**Inspired by this song : Today, the Day After Tomorrow, Anytime - Kagamine Len [Coba baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu ini :3 )**

**Disclaimer** : Sebetulnya kalau Jin-san bersedia ngasih hak kepemilikan KagePro ke saya juga nggak apa-apa... tapi... yah, sampai sekarang dan seterusnya KagePro tetap punya Jin-san. Ceritanya punya Author sih :v Today, the Day After Tomorrow, Anytime juga bukan punya saya, tapi punya Daiki Ogawa.

**Un-edited.  
**

**Konoha's POV**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

_Italic_** : **Bahasa yang bukan Bahasa Indonesia

**_Bold + Italic _ : **Sound effect ._. (Author ga ngerti nama bebunyian kayak gitu, jadilah ngawur)

* * *

**-Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then...-**

**(KonoEne)**

**Existence?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Krak—Krak_**

Ada yang bergerak.

Apa? Atau, siapa?

Entah apa pun itu, sumber bunyi barusan berada di luar jangkauan penglihatanku. Di belakangku, mungkin?

Mengira-ngira juga percuma. Terakhir kali aku menggerakkan leherku itu... kapan ya? Aku lupa. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu. Sudah lama sekali sendi leherku rusak. Begitu juga sendi-sendi dan bagian tubuhku yang lain. Bahkan beberapa bagian sudah menghilang, keropos dimakan waktu.

Sekarang... kapan? Apakah kini sudah menjadi hari 'baru'? Sudah pagi kah? Karena sendi kelopak mataku juga rusak, aku tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas 'istirahat'. Dan karena _parts_ yang mempertahankan kesadaranku mulai aus girnya, berkali-kali aku tidak menyadari akan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Kurasa _mind system_ku juga sudah tidak bisa menghitung kurun waktu.

Tapi... kurasa aku bisa mengira-ngira tempat apa ini. Ini.. tempat itu bukan? Dalam jangkauan pandangan terbatas yang kumiliki, 'hal-hal' yang berserakan di sekitarku bisa dikelompokkan sesuai karakteristik mereka, kurasa. Beberapa... terlihat seperti sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak pernah di inginkan dari awal. Benda mungil di sudut—bentuknya seperti manusia kecil yang berantakan, benang-benag halus mencuat dari tubuhnya, seperti kabel-kabel yang membelit tubuhku—kelihatannya dia berada di sini karena dia sudah tidak dibutuhkan, diacuhkan oleh siapa pun itu yang menaruhnya di sini. Karakteristik seperti itu... adalah ciri-ciri barang yang selalu ditaruh manusia di tempat sampah, bukan? Jadi kurasa tempat ini adalah tempat sampah.

Meskipun jarak penglihatanku terbatas, menurutku tempat ini, lapangan penuh gundukan barang-barang tak terpakai ini terlalu besar untuk sebuah tempat sampah. Mungkin... kumpulan tempat sampah lebih tepat ya?

Entah bagaimana, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana asumsi ini muncul. Mungkin asalnya dari _memory storage_ku yang sudah tidak bisa lagi kukontrol fungsinya. _Parts_ yang berfungsi untuk menyimpan dan menyediakan data serta ingatan yang kubutuhkan itu tidak mau berjalan sesuai kehendakku. Kadang-kadang _gir_nya bergerak sendiri dan membiarkan lintasan memori berkelebat dalam kepala besiku, meskipun aku tidak membutuhkannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti. Padahal pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa memahami arti dari kelebatan ingatan yang bermunculan itu.

**_Krak—Kretak_**

Suara itu lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih dekat...mungkin. Indera pendengaranku juga terganggu. Kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun, tapi dilain waktu pendengaranku berfungsi terlalu baik. Bahkan ada saat dimana aku bisa mendengar bunyi mesin berkarat di dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku sama kacaunya dengan keadaan di sekelilingku.

Aku memang bisa menjabarkan keadaan dan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarku, meskipun dibatasi oleh jarak pandangku yang sempit. Aku juga bisa mengetahui kerusakan dan kondisi tubuhku yang buruk ini. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'apa' aku ini.

Kenapa?

Karena... aku tidak tahu.

Aku punya tangan, kaki, mata, telinga, dan indera yang lain. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya aku terlihat seperti manusia. Tapi, manusia macam apa yang tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri? Dan aku yakin kalau manusia tidak terbuat dari besi dan mesin. Beberapa kali aku melihat manusia yang masuk ke tempat ini untuk membuang sesuatu, dan kuperhatikan gerakan mereka sangat mulus. Tidak nampak pergerakan yang dilakukan dengan bantuan sendi. Semuanya dilakukan sendiri, dengan kesadaran penuh.

Kalau aku bukan manusia, lalu aku ini apa?

**_Krieet—Krak!_**

...? Bunyinya... kali ini agak berbeda. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang dibuka. Dari arah yang sama dengan suara itu, aku bisa merasakan angin berhembus. Aku tahu karena gerakan udara yang mengelus kulitku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sejuk? Panas? Dingin? Hembusan angin terasa sama saja dikulitku.

**_Srek, srett—_**

Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti sesuatu yang diseret. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar langkah kaki. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku bisa melihat apa—siapa yang menyebabkankan suara itu.

Manusia.

Sepertinya dia kemari... untuk membuang barang yang tengah ia seret.

Selalu seperti itu, bukan?

Barang yang keberadaannya sudah tidak diinginkan lagi... tempat yang tersisa baginya hanyalah tempat sampah. Dan tempat sampah adalah tempat yang menampung barang—apapun itu—yang tidak diharapkan eksistensinya.

Di situlah aku berada.

Berarti.. aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan sampah, kan?

Aku berada disini... karena keberadaanku tidak diinginkan, dan eksistensiku tidak dibutuhkan.

Itu alasannya kan?

Aku... aku termasuk sampah, begitu?

**_Srek—srek, srak_**

"Hup, uft! Cih, berat sekali..."pendengaranku terfokus pada suara orang itu, suaranya rendah dan kasar. Dari gestur tubuhnya... sepertinya itu—maksudku—dia, laki-laki.

Sedikit-sedikit aku bisa mengidentifikasikan gender manusia, perempuan dan laki-laki. Tapi, aku tidak tahu genderku. Jangan-jangan, aku justru tidak termasuk dalam jenis kelamin apapun.

Saat lensa mataku memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri, pemuda itu tengah melempar barang yang tadi dibawanya ke sembarang arah.

Eeh.. sembarangan, tidak?

Benda itu—yang berbentuk kotak—melayang tepat ke arahku.

**—_Prang!_**

Benda itu mengahatamku, keras. Kaca di tengah benda kubus itu—yang dari awal sudah pecah—hancur berkeping-keping, menyisakan lubang yang menganga di tengah kotak hitam itu. Tidak berhenti di situ, kotak besi itu berguling turun dan teronggok di antara kakiku.

Kelereng mataku bergulir turun, melihat ke bawah. Di tempat kotak itu menghantam tadi, terbentuk goresan baru. Pecahan kacanya mengoyak kulit luarku, memperlihatkan lapisan besi di dalamnya. Ada pecahan kaca yang menancap di bawah lutut kiriku.

Aku tidak merasa kesakitan atau apa. Risih pun tidak. Aku hanya tahu kalau ada yang menusuk dan melukaiku. Sudah, itu saja. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu rasa sakit. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat air mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, tidak, aku tidak tahu cara menangis. Dan cara-cara lain untuk mengekspresikan apa yang kurasakan, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Hey, kau!" seruan tegas itu membuat lensa pengelihatanku menegang. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Manusia yang tadi melempar sampah berbentuk kabus itu berhenti di tempatnya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada di luar jangkauan pengkihatanku,

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Yang baru saja kau lempar itu televisi hitam putih, barang langka yang sudah dihentikan produksinya sejak abad 20! Kalau dijual, harganya setara dengan 10 rumah di kawasan _real estate_!"

...Televisi hitam putih? Apa yang dia maksud adalah benda kubus ini? Abad 20? Apakah itu penanda waktu? Kapan? Lalu, kawasan _real estate_ itu apa?

"Ta-tapi... TV tua itu sudah rusak..."

"Dan berkat tindakanmu yang melemparnya sembarangan itu justru semakin memperparah kerusakannya! Argh... padahal dengan perbaikan yang bena r dan diutak-atik sedikit saja, TV itu akan kembali seperti baru. Ck, berkat seseorang yang bodoh, barang langka dan mahal berubah menjadi barang rusak."

"A-apa kau bilang?!" orang itu berseru kepada lawan bicaranya yang mulai memasuki area penglihatanku. Orang itu—yang kuidentifikasikan sebagai perempuan—tidak begitu tinggi, kecil malahan. Ia mengenakan jas panjang yang sewarna dengan rambut panjangku yang berantakan. Dia mengenakan sesuatu di lehernya, kalau tidak salah namanya headphone. Benda itu juga berwarna serupa, dengan tambahan warna cerah lainnya. Rambutnya dikuncir dua, warnanya... ah, sudah lama aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasikan warna. Aku hanya mengerti tentang rona warna, seperti cerah, pucat, gelap, pudar, berbayang, dan semacamnya, kecuali, tentu saja, nama suatu warna. tentang rambut gadis itu, aku hanya tahu kalau rambutnya berwarna—

—Biru elektrik.

...Ah?

Yang tadi itu... nama warna? Warna dari rambut gadis itu kah? Kenapa aku mengetahuinya? Kenapa _memory storage_ku menyimpan informasi tentang warna rambut gadis itu?

Seperti diatur, semilir angin berembus pelan, mengayunkan rambut gadis itu yang panjangnya jatuh sebahu.

Biru elektrik, ya...?

Warna yang indah...

"Ene, hentikan."

Suara lain, yang berbeda dengan suara-suara sebelumn ya memasuki pendengaranku, pemilik suara itu—seorang pemuda—memasuki jarak pandangku dari arah yang sama dengan gadis sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu lebih tinggi dari si gadis, ia juga mengenakan jas panjang yang mencapai lututnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia melilitkan kain panjang di lehernya. Helai kain itu melambai lembut mengikuti hembusan angin. Warnyanya cerah dan terlihat hangat—

—Merah, seperti darah.

A-apa?...Darah?

Untuk sekejap, kain panjang itu terlihat tidak sehangat sebelumnya.

"_Demo, MASUTAA~ Koitsu wa—"_

"_Yamete to ittetita, nara yamerou," _potong pemuda itu, menandaskan keinginannya agar gadis di hadapannya berhenti membantah.

Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apapun, meski sangat jelas kalau dia ingin membantah ucapan sang pemuda. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merengut seperti anak kecil.

Aneh, aku justru menyukai ekspresi gadis berambut biru elektrik itu.

"Maafkan ucapan temanku ini. Dia agak sensitif tentang barang-barang kuno dan langka." Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengangguk sopan pada pria di hadapannya. Bukannya membalas, pria itu justru berbalik dan berjalan pergi, mulutnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kudengar.

"Hey, kurang ajar! TV itu lebih berharga daripada otak bebalmu!" tiba-tiba gadis itu berseru geram, tepat saat pria itu keluar dari jarak pandanganku. Sepertinya, apapun yang diucapkan pria itu tadi sudah membuatnya marah.

"Sudahlah Ene, dia tidak akan mendengarmu," pemuda berambut gelap itu menepuk bahu si gadis. Melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu hanya bersungut-sungut, pemuda itu menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Ayo, kita cari TV itu. Siapa tahu masih bisa diperbaiki."

"Mustahil... TV itu pasti rusak berat." Gumam gadis itu.

"Kau ini... setidaknya kita bisa mengutak-atiknya, kalau tidak salah di TV hitam putih itu ada parts yang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi. Lumayan kan?"

"Baiklah..." kali ini gadis itu terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Syukurlah...

"Kau tahu kemana TV itu dilempar?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah ke arah sa—"

Aku tidak tahu apakah gadis itu memang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, atau lagi-lagi indera pendengaranku kembali berulah. Dari dengungan nyaring yang berdentum di telingaku, sepertinya yang terakhir. Namun, entah bagaiman, aku bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya meskipun kepalaku dipenuhi dengungan dan decitan mesin berkarat dalam tubuhku.

Matanya—yang sewarna dengan rambutnya—terfokus padaku. Tangannya terangkat dan jari penunjuknya terentang ke arahku. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, seakan-akan meragukan penglihatan dan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"...Konoha..."

* * *

_**Dict's :**_

___Demo, MASUTAA~ Koitsu wa— : _But, Master~ This person is___—_

___Yamete to ittetita, nara yamerou. : _If I said stop, then stop.

* * *

**Tau kan, Readers nggak boleh ngelakuin apa?**

**Yap. JANGAN bunuh saya. #DibunuhBeneran**

**Huft... saya tau kalau harusnya saya ngelanjutin Hello Again, tapi entah kenapa saya nggak bisa ngelanjutin HA kalau belum nulis ini ._.**

**Ya udah deh, saya tulis aja ini dulu #Dibacok**

**Di warning saya nulis kalau Konoha itu Android. Iya sih, di wiki udah dikasih tau kalau Konoha itu android, tapi kok di Outer Science PV dia berdarah? Padahal kan dia robot ._.**

**Karena di fic ini Konoha murni Robot Android, ya saya tulis aja. Tentang kenapa Ene jadi punya sosok manusia... tunggu aja chapter berikutnya Xd.**

**Thanx for Reading! *Bow***

**RnR please? *Nunjuk kotak review***


End file.
